powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor K
Doctor K is playing her violin as she looks over the Ranger Series Zord Data. When Summer informs Dr. K that her and the others are ready in the garage for their meeting, we see that Doctor K does have feelings. She's crying for some reason. Meanwhile Venjix unveils his new Reflects Bot Generation 12. But instead of just creating one bot, he creates two, with plans for Tenaya 7. Dr. K explains to Colonel Truman & the Rangers that the Venjix Technology has now grown more powerful and advanced than the Ranger Series technology. When Scott asks about the new Megazord Configuration, Doc K tells them that she can't get it to work. That they need another Flux Overthruster for it to work. As chaos starts to emerge among the team, Ziggy steps in to try and remind everyone that they're the good guys. Making the point that good has to win. But Dr. K just sees Ziggy as being stupid and wants to know what is like to be that way. We are flashed back to a four year old Doctor K. We see that she was a child prodigy. We then see that from that fateful day on, K was taken from the outside world, and put into project Alphabet Soup. She was not allowed outside, being told she was allergic, and forced to solve mathematical problems & work of scientific formulas. On her 13th Birthday, K still asked to go outside, but was told the same excuse. The suits then had her develop a computer program for her. We also learn that Doctor K does not even remember her real name. The alarm brings up back to the present, as the Rangers are alerted to the newest Attack Bot in the city. The Rangers fight the giant bot with their Megazords. However, the Reflects Bot is able to copy the Megazords Weapons. It takes out the ValveMax, and then starts to use a copied Super Saber on the High Octane Megazord. Just as the Reflects Bot is about to destroy the Rangers, it experiences a massive system failure and shuts down. Dr. K has the bot brought to the base so that she can analyze the non-destroyed Venjix Technology. When Corporal Hicks asks how Dr. K developed all the Ranger technology, we flash back again to K playing the piano & working on the Ranger Series. The suits introduced Dr. K to Gem & Gemma. They were raised inside the Alphabet Soup compound and were intended to be the test pilots for the first generation project Ranger Suits. On Dr. K's 14th Birthday, Gem & Gemma give her a gift of a pencil. Gee, the pencil was wrapped with Gold & Silver Ribbon. What ever could that mean? Sometime later when Dr. K was working on the Ranger Series, a Butterfly somehow made its way into her room. When she followed it, she found a way out of Alphabet Soup, as well as discovering that she was not allergic to the sunlight. Back in the present, Drones have entered the city and the Rangers respond with their Zords. Before Dr. K can activate the Megazord Sequences, she's fired upon by Tenaya 7, who got in via the offline Reflects Bot. This was all part of Venjix's plan. Tenaya takes over and caused the Ranger's Zords to go haywire. Luckily Doctor K manages to trap Tenaya 7 in a confinement tube. She then starts working on bringing the Zords back to normal. We flash back once more and learn that the Venjix Virus was created by Dr. K herself. She needed a way to blind the Alphabet Soup Security Computer long enough for her, Gem & Gemma to escape. So she created the virus and planed to upload it wirelessly. But before Dr. K can install the Firewall that would keep the virus inside the Alphabet Soup Computers, their Security Men come in and capture Dr. K, Gem & Gemma. Back in the present, Dr. K gets the Zords back up to 70% allowing the Rangers to take the Drones down. The Rangers form the High Octane Megazord and have to fight then second Relfex Bot. Meanwhile Dr. K has to fight off Tenaya 7, since she managed to escape thanks to her detachable hand. When Tenaya 7 hides and taunts Dr. K, we flash back to 1 year after the virus was unleashed. Doc K was sending out the distress call telling everyone to go to the city of Corinth. Just as Dr. K is about to leave with the Ranger Series Technology, the suits that kidnapped her stop her, and tell her hand over the computer. Luckily Gem & Gemma came to Dr. K's rescue. They tell her to go, and they'll go back for the Classified Gold & Silver Series. But they didn't make it out. In the present, Tenaya 7 shows herself and tried to use the offline Relfex Bot to copy Dr. K's cannon. But since Doc jumps out the way, it instead copies the reactor that they need. Dr. K grabs the duplicated reactor, installs it, activates it and informs the Rangers that the Zenith Megazord is a go. Our heroes combine their six Zords together to form the Zenith Megazord. As Tenaya 7 corners Dr. K, the good Doctor uses her violin to activate a security device. A vacuum is opened in the base to pull Tenaya 7 out. The Zenith Megazord fires on the Reflects Bot destroying him. Tenaya is successfully removed from the base. After one final flashback showing Dr. K making her way to Corinth, we return to see her crying once more, and we also see the Gold & Silver Ribbons from the gift Gem & Gemma had give her.